The Siren
by 20FacesChizu
Summary: Sirens are known for their enchanting voices. But Voltaire also wants them for their ablities yet unknown, embedded with magic. Why does Kai see visions of a paradise where the moon shines during the day, and dream a sirenic lullaby at night?
1. Flaming Thunder

_**Disclaimer:** I own the story line and my characters. For instance, Kikile and Kraken. I do not own Beyblade._

_**Note:** This is an alternate GRev. They look exactly the way they look in the third season unless I say otherwise, got that? Also, __I have improved much since I wrote this. I finished this story… well over a year ago. Don't start giving criticism until you read one of my recent works, kay? Okie dokie! Enjoy!_

**_The Siren_**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

**Chapter 1- Flaming Thunder**

The radiant sunrise spread out before me. This morning it was a shade of flame red, my favorite. The lightly misting rain began to dissipate, and I felt my hair lightly lift off my neck and settle again, and watched as my world disappeared and returned. My transformation was complete. And the world had better watch out.

* * *

Tyson was late again. It was nothing unusual; his teammates had learned to practically _expect_ it. What was unusual was when he was _on time_. The group consisted of four boys at the moment. They were each of a different nationality, and each a good friend to the other. At that point, the Chugokujin boy was pulling out his cell phone to make a call to another of their friends who had yet to arrive.

"Hey, Hilary," he said, "Could you please do us all a favor and run by Tyson's dojo and get him up? He's late again."

After receiving what must have been a positive response, he put away the phone and turned to a slightly younger Nihonjin boy who was typing upon a laptop. "Hey, Chief, what does the training schedule look like for today?"

"Nothing unusual, Rei. I was planning to first work on physical strength, and then work on turns and speed with your blades. Other than that, you might want to ask Kai," he finished. Kai was their Roshiajin captain, and he took the sentiment 'a man of few words' to a whole new level. He was a loner, to put it mildly. But he was loyal to the end, and the group knew they could trust him. Rei asked Kai if there was anything else, but received a shake of the captain's head as a negative.

"Morning guys! Everyone ready to start?" came a cheerful call a little while later. Up on the steps next to another boy was the girl whom had called to them.

"Hey, Hilary. So what'd ya do to Tyson to get him up so fast? I need to know your secret for the next time I need to wake him up!" said a very hyper blonde Amerikajin.

"Simple. I poured hot sauce into his mouth!" she said with a small giggle. "I really do feel sorry for him though. It only took him the last five minutes to get ready; it took the first ten to get his mouth to stop burning!"

She couldn't help herself. As soon as she finished the last sentence, Hilary burst into gales of laughter. She wasn't the only one, either. Even their usually remote captain gave a light chuckle!

"Whose recipe?" Kai asked.

"Mine!" Hilary managed to choke out.

"Okay, people we need to get started…" but Kenny was unable to finish the sentence. A ringing cell phone had cut him off, and Kai quickly answered it.

"Hello? Yes… Good morning, Mr. Dickinson… yes, they're all here… all right… half an hour it is. Good day."

Turning to the others, he simply said "We have to be at the BBA in half an hour. Mr. Dickinson has something he wants to tell us." And with that, he turned away and prepared to launch his blade.

They trained for about fifteen minutes and then headed to the BBA office in the downtown area of the small city where the three Nihonjin members of the group lived. The Amerikajin, Max, began to talk with Tyson and Kenny about the progress they were making, with their female companion listening intently. The other two walked in silence, watching their friends babble on in front of them.

Arriving at the BBA office, they were immediately given clearance, since they were not only the World Champions twice over, but also personal friends of the head of the organization, Mr. Dickinson himself. They were swiftly led to his office and told that he would be with them soon.

No more than a couple of minutes later, the hearty man entered the room and gave the group a large smile. He took a seat behind his desk and greeted them.

"Ah, welcome, Bladebreakers! It is good to see you on this beautiful day!" he said cheerily.

"Mr. Dickinson, why did you ask us to come here today?" Kenny asked. "We always practice all day on Saturdays."

"Boys, the board has decided on a new rule, I'm afraid. Due to the increased popularity of our sport with girls, the board might be thought of as unfair, or prejudiced if they don't even things out. So a new rule has been set in place." As Mr. Dickinson continued, he started to fidget a little more, noticing the stares that the boys were giving him. He quickly stated the new rule.

"All competitors are required to have at least two girl beybladers on their team to be eligible to contend." The whole group sat in shocked silence.

_This just can't be happening!_ (Tyson)

_Pinch me!_ (Kenny)

_This can't be true!_ (Max)

_Please don't tell me this has anything to do with matchmaking or my grandfather._ (Kai)

_Oh, boy…_ (Rei)

_I wonder if the girls we get will be nice enough to teach me…?_ (Hilary)

"So now I wish to introduce one of the girls I have selected. Of course, the final decision will be up to you, Kai, since you're the team Captain, but I found her moves quite impressive. Boys, meet Kaminari Kikile Takarina."

At that moment, a girl entered the room from an unnoticed side-door. Her hair was long, all the way down to her hips, and it was the same flame-color as the sunrise, with gold glittering amongst its strands. Her skin was bright copper, and her eyes gold, with flecks of the same flame-color as her hair, and appeared gorgeously exotic. That, and she wore an outfit that looked like it was made for a gymnast, rather than a beyblader. The body was much like a swimsuit, with a mock turtleneck and handkerchief sleeves, and it was made of a strange leather-looking material. She wore boots of the same material; they reached just below the knee and were made in an American-Indian style.

"Miss Takarina, I would like for you to meet the Bladebreakers."

* * *

**AN: There. And like I said, I've improved bukus since I wrote this. Even over the time of this story, I improved, since it was the earliest work I ever posted. Either way, enjoy pleases.**

**REVIEW ONEGAI!**


	2. Disastrous Introductions

**Chapter 2- Disastrous Introductions**

They were shocked, especially a certain amethyst-eyed Roshiajin. Kai's reaction was one of total disbelief.

_It can't be…_

"Kikile?" he asked in a half-whisper, unsure if this was the same girl he knew. She glanced in his direction, and suddenly did a double take.

"Kai?!" she screeched. This was _not_ in her game plan; meeting Kai was _not_ something that appealed to her. Even less so, considering the situation at the moment.

_Oh, brilliant, now I'm not only on a team of amateurs, but one of them just had to be Kai Hiwatari to boot! Perfect timing for coming out in the open with your talent, genius!_ she mentally kicked herself.

"Uh… okay… do you two mind telling the rest of us how you know each other?" Max asked.

"If this is the particular Kai Hiwatari that I remember, then **_no_ _duh_** I mind telling you!" she screeched.

"The only reason I wouldn't be is if _you're_ not the particular Kikile Takarina that _I_ remember!" He mentally yelled at himself for losing his cool with her. Doing so was just _bound_ to backfire.

"So, I guess there's only two ways to tell. Call me by that much-loved nickname you gave me, or use your infamous puppy face that is absolutely irresistible in every way," she taunted. This was going to be good. Either way, his friends would get to see him act a little sentimental which, last time she remembered, he absolutely _hated_.

_All right. So, she has now officially backed me into a corner. Well, there's really only one way to go…_

He leaned back against the wall into his typical pose, and with a slight smirk said, "All right, 'Stormsong'. Last time I saw you, I was ducking a vase flying across your room 'cause I had asked you to come back here with me to compete in the Nihongo National Tournament, the year I became _World Champion_."

"And a fifty dollar bill says I can **still** have you out for the count in less than two minutes!" she said, challenge ringing clear in her voice.

The two rivals stared at one another, neither giving way. For the other people in the room, it was a very uncomfortable situation. Rei finally decided to do something about it. Stepping forward, he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Do you two want to be alone or something? 'Cause that can most definitely be arranged!"

With that she turned to him, blushed and mumbled a quiet 'No, thanks!' before sticking out her hand and saying, "You really must pardon our bickering. It's normal by now, considering our circumstances. So tell me, what are your names?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Rei Kon. The overly hyper blonde is Max Mizuhara. The navy-haired boy is Tyson Kinomiya. The one with the laptop is Kenny; we call him 'The Chief', though. And the girl over there is Hilary Tatibana. She's basically one-third coach, one-third cheerleader, and one-third surrogate mother on the team," he said teasingly. "She _should_ be Tyson's girlfriend, but they're both too stubborn to admit they like each other," he added in a whisper. This succeeded very well in getting Kaminari to giggle.

"Oh, and one more thing. What status is Kai on this team exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Him? Oh, he's team Captain."

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, the chapters get longer, I promise. REVIEW.**


	3. Playing Games

**Chapter 3- Playing Games**

(_That Night- Kai's P.O.V._)

They spent half an hour trying to calm down a very indignant Kikile. Saying she wasn't very happy, well, that would be the understatement of the year. Literally.

She completely flew off the handle when she heard that I was the team captain. The only thing that calmed her down was a beybattle with Rei. She, of course, won. Everyone was shocked beyond belief. They hadn't expected her to be so good. I, on the other hand, knew that Rei would be no match for her, even if he did call up Driger, new and improved though his blade be. After all, how can you expect otherwise from a girl who can beat Dranzer without breaking a sweat?

So now, here we sit in Tyson's dojo. Tyson's grandpa, Mr. Kinomiya, has already gone to bed. Hilary decided to spend the night so Kikile wouldn't be the only girl, and they're sitting over near Rei and the others. I'm staying out and away from their jabber as much as possible.

Kikile is just the way I remember her, too. Vibrant and beautiful, like fire. No one here knows my connection with her, and she and I have an unspoken agreement to keep it that way as long as possible.

(_Normal P.O.V._)

"Kai… hey, Kai… **earth** **to** **Kai**!" said Kaminari, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up suddenly, with a slightly surprised stare rather than his usual death glare.

"Hey, you completely spaced! I called your name half a dozen times and you acted like I wasn't even here!" she said, smiling at him. Rivalry between the two of them was nothing new and she, of course, had forgiven him for his stupidity three years earlier. She explained that his grandfather had tried to get her to go to the tournament as well, but she had felt insecure towards doing so since _he _wanted her to go, all things considered.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare! Come on!" she said excitedly.

"No," came the reply.

"Well you don't have a choice! Either play the game with us, or face six hours of training in hand-to-hand combat with me," she said, a smirk on her face and her eyes glinting teasingly.

"Torture or death situation, huh?" was his reply as he let her pull him up and over to the circle that the others had already formed. He hated this game. When he played, he was everyone's favorite, except for Tyson, or when the White Tigers played with them. Then it was Mao and Rei.

"Ok, I'll start!" Rei volunteered. "Hilary, truth or dare?" he asked the ruby-eyed brunette.

"Uh… um… truth?" she asked uncertainly. Max, all of the sudden, went into a fit of giggles. _Uh oh, that can't be good…_ she thought.

"Whom do you like or love? Not that we don't already know, you understand. We just want to hear you say it, right?" Rei said, sparing a teasing glance to a certain navy-haired Nihonjin boy. His answer was a **very** bright blush from both teens.

"Do I _have_ to say it?" she pouted. Everyone nodded, excluding Kai that is. She finally caved in and, speaking barely above a whisper, said…

"Tyson."

There was a furious blush over both the teens' faces. This answer was also rewarded with a high-five between Max and Rei, a giggle from Kaminari, and a tiny smirk from Kai.

"Told you so," said a very satisfied Rei. Eager to move on, Hilary posed the question to another of their group.

"Max, truth or dare?" she asked, her tone as sugary as her smile. The Amerikajin young man mulled it over for a moment, and then answered, "Truth." She had hoped he would say that.

"Do you or do you not have a crush on Mariam of the Saint Shields?"

With this, everyone's mouths dropped open, save for Kai and Kaminari. Max barely managed to stammer out a **very** stunned "How the heck did _you_ know?" adding Kai to the roster of those participating in the gaping contest.

"Who is Mariam and why are you all so stunned, huh? You're acting as though it's an impossible love, which _no_ love ever is," Kaminari said.

"Actually, Kikile, Mariam is part of a group that tried to steal their bitbeasts at one point in time, so it is rather a surprise for them. Oh, and in response to your question, Max, it was purely female intuition," she finished, a haughty smile firmly in place.

With the shock finally wearing off, an overly embarrassed Max looked around the room for his victim. Resting on one particular person, he put his choice prey to the test.

"Hey, New Kid! Truth or dare?"

* * *

**AN: Meh, 'nother short chapter, but it's kinda cute. Next chapter we have the explanation of Kai and Kikile's past, I believe, and the chapter after, we meet Kikile's SISTERS! Or... something like that. REVIEW!**


	4. Strange Message for Thunder

**Chapter 4- A Strange Message for Thunder**

(_Kikile's P.O.V._)

"Dare," I replied. I was not about to play the role of the biggest ditz on the face of the planet by saying truth and letting them find out my connection with Kai. That would be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. After all, other than those actually involved in causing this to happen, only my siblings, my father and Kai himself knew.

"I dare you to kiss Kai," he said, a small grin spreading across his face. I was a little surprised. Kai and I had known each other for a long time, but we had never kissed before!

"You are so cruel," I said. Then a thought came to me, an angle that I had almost forgotten. "Say, isn't there supposed to be an optional consequence? Every time I have ever played this game there was," I said, and awaited their response. I glanced over at Kai and saw him smirking. I could tell he knew what I was trying to do. Suddenly I lost my sight, though it was nothing new, and I wasn't surprised. When I looked at Kai again, his smirk had been replaced by a half-hidden smile, one that left me simply to wonder.

"Sure, there's a consequence," said Max, a sly smile spreading across his lips, "If you don't mind riding through the streets of Hong Kong on horseback singing the 'Blazing Saddles' theme song!"

I groaned inwardly. There was no way on earth that I was going to do that, come what may. In this case, what came was a kiss from the one guy that was hardly a modern Romeo. Decisions were made, and we **both** knew what I had chosen.

Turning to him, I scooted over to where I was sitting right next to him, and gave a light and quick kiss, pulling away quickly. It wasn't too bad. Under any other circumstances, I might have _enjoyed_ it.

"Happy now, Maxie?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. He gave a nod, and then yawned. The others soon followed suite. Even Kai gave the smallest of tired sighs. Still, though, none of us wanted to turn out the lights. Playing for another half hour or so, the results were quite satisfying, those being a little karaoke, courtesy of our overly embarrassed team captain, a very cute confession of Kenny's when he admitted his small crush on Emily, some girl from a team that Max's mom coaches, and a Hilary/Rei/Tyson trio to the song 'Spinning Around- the Whirlwind Mix' from the album 'Mix it Up' by Jump5.

We decided it was time to go to sleep. With a sigh, everyone went about his or her business of preparing for bed. I turned around to rummage in my leather messenger bag only to find that it was gone. There was a note left on top of my favorite black silk sleeveless gym suit which read:

_It's going to rain tonight. Your eyes are black and white gold. I'll wait for you in the garden. Tonight, you'll sing the lullaby. You'll sing the Midnight Rain Lullaby, Stormsong, young siren._

_With great affection,_

_Kai_

Yes. Tonight, I shall call out to Kraken and to Dranzer. Tonight, I shall sing out the Midnight song into the rain. Once again, the lullaby shall sooth our souls beneath the rain as I sing to the heavens, and call to the Mytras and Mermaids for it.

* * *

**AN: (_happy dance_) R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Kikile's True Identity

**Chapter 5- Kikile's True Identity Revealed**

(_Normal P.O.V._)

Kaminari walked silently down the hall to the garden. It was close to midnight, and the storm had yet to break. Nevertheless, of course she knew why. After all, sirens are the ones that are instructed when to sing the midnight lullaby to awaken the storms and help them shed their tears.

Kai was waiting for her. He was almost always there when she sang the midnight lullaby; it was his favorite of all the storm songs. He had given Kaminari her nickname for two reasons, after all. One, because Kaminari meant 'thunder', and it was the song the storm itself uttered; and, two, he was one of the very few people on this earth that knew her true identity, her life-long secret. That she, herself, was a siren: an Awakener of the Storm.

She remembered back to the day that he found out, the day that would open up an old wound, and start a relationship that was meant to be…

_/Flashback/_

"Kai, I would like you to meet your betrothed, Kaminari Kikile Takarina," Voltaire said, smirking at his 13-year-old grandson's mix of fear and curiosity.

Kai watched as two of his grandfather's henchmen dragged in a girl about his age, maybe a little younger, and dumped her on the floor. She had hair like flame, gold glimmering in its blinding hue. She was bound hand and foot with golden chains and padlocks and gagged. Not to mention having already been knock out by some drug or another.

"As you can see, grandson, she is dangerous and I have taken the steps to prevent any mishaps. After all, I can't have you killed by a siren, now can I?" he asked, tone was venomously sweet. He was completely enjoying the reaction his grandson had given, for at the sight of her he had gone to her side and brought her up from the ground, holding her bridal style.

_What? Siren? I thought those were only myths and fairy tales! Well, she'll explain to me later, I am not going to stick around and listen to my grandfather carry on._

With that, he carried her to his room and gently laid her on his bed to await her awakening.

_/Later Time in Flashback/_

Kaminari stirred beneath the blankets, alerting the boy that lay half-asleep near the foot of the bed. He quickly crawled to her side to see if she was ok. His hand brushed some of the hair away from her face, and the soft touch made her eyes fly open in fear. She swiftly tried to back away from his hand, but groaned in agony when her bonds tightened due to her rapid movement.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me. My grandfather is the one who did this to you. I wanted to wait until you were awake to go get my lock-pick set from the study. Be back in a few minutes, ok?" he said to her softly. Her eyes were still wild with fright, but in their depths they held no fear towards him, but the fear towards his grandfather mixed with extreme anger. He quickly covered her with the blankets again before turning to the doorway and disappearing down the hallway.

He returned a few minutes later with his kit in hand. Slowly he lifted away the blankets to turn her over. A soft moan escaped her throat when she shifted, the noise causing the boy to wince before settling her as quickly and painlessly as possible. The locks were hard to pick, and the process was grueling. The girl had several more scratches and bruises to prove it so. He had done her ankles first, and then started on her wrists. In order for him to pick the locks easier, he had sat her up so that her head was against his shoulder and facing away from him (They had locked her hands in front of her). The whole process took about an hour, and she had yet to actually speak.

So here they sat. The boy leaning against the footboard, and the girl sitting contentedly in his lap, silence filling the room except for the deep breathing of the latter mentioned. The boy ventured to break the silence.

"I know your name. Grandfather told me. I don't know if you already know mine or not, but if you don't, it's Kai Hiwatari. What am I to call you?" he asked her quietly. The girl shivered as he talked.

"Call me what you please. Most call me Miana or Kikile" she said. Her voice reminded him of an instrument he had heard played once, called a lyre.

_Her words are most sweet, young master. They ring in your ears like fine crystal, do they not? This girl is your betrothed, and you have known her for less than a day, and she has already begun to tear down the walls around your heart. How, young master, when you are practically immune to everyone else but me?_ asked a voice that was quiet and soothing to his mind, and yet it still managed to sound like a raging volcano. It was his bitbeast, the Pheonix Dranzer. _Dranzer, her past must be a lot like mine. She's strange, and she calls me to her in an unspoken language that I'm not able to understand. All I know is that she needs me. Is there something about her that you don't trust?_ he inquired of his companion, drawing his emotions away slightly. The response he got was a negative, and he once again relaxed his guard to the redheaded youth in his lap.

"Do you know when the ceremony is to be?" Kai asked quietly.

"Three days past my 16th birthday. That means not for about four years. We have time to learn each other," she said in a soothing tone. Looking out the window, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just noticing that it was going to rain. Would you like to come with me outside?" she asked, never turning away from the window.

Kai glanced to the window. There were very few clouds at all in the night sky, and most of them were misty. How did she figure it was going to rain? The moon was shining clear and bright, and the sky was the usual midnight-blue velvet. He probed her with a questioning stare. She laughed when she noticed how he was looking at her.

"You're wondering how I figure it's going to rain on a gorgeous night like this, aren't you? Well, I lost my sight. That's how I know," she said, smiling at him gently.

"Permanently? But, you could see just fine a minute ago… couldn't you?" he questioned, slightly unnerved by how off-handed the comment had sounded.

"Not permanently. I have my sight now. It's just while the color changes that my sight is lost. If you look at my eyes now, they are shimmering moon-gold, flecks of the night sky embedded within. Before, they were sun-gold, and held red fire in their depths. Again, I will ask you. Do you or do you not wish to go outside with me?" she finished, an impish grin spreading across her face. He nodded hesitantly.

"Let's go then."

Allowing him to lead her to the garden, she paused. The air was sweet, and since leaving the bedroom window, clouds had gathered like a thick layer of wool in the sky. She gently pulled him to the middle of the garden between two hibiscus plants. Lifting her head, she began to sing.

The melody was haunting, and it brought pictures of waterfalls in the middle of a storm at midnight to his mind's eye. The rain began to mist gently as she continued to sing. The flame of her hair melted, and became as black as the clouds over head, the silver of her eyes also glinting playfully among its strands. Her song continued…

_Cyole ne myora zyanya._

_Sallisna venya mystia, vy lilinaxia._

_Deanus serona venya mystia du zyanya,_

_Ne Komoko Mytra du nya dyna lyraxia._

_Thyamyn suna mynire ven syn sokaiu ehryne…_

The song began to diminish, the rain still falling on them gently. She opened her eyes and gazed into his violet ones. Leaning against him, she sighed in contentment as he put his arms around her lightly.

"I am a servant of the Most High One. I am a sea angel, or siren, as you humans call me. I am a lower servant than the Cherubim and Seraphim. There are other types of lower angels as well. The Aerial ones are known as Mytras, and Mermaids are of the air as well. The ones of the Earth are Unicorns. The ones of the Flame are Pheonixes. Pegasus are the angels of Crystal and Ice. The ones of the waters are like me. They are Sirens. My home is a small village in this region. The Sirens know these waters as _Ne Hynaia_ _Lata_. In your language that means 'The Lighted Deep'. The light penetrates deeper into the waters here than anywhere else. But that is only a place to take refuge in times of danger. Somehow your Grandfather figured out that my family and I were Sirens, and he kidnapped me, saying that if they tried to come after me that he would kill me, and vice verse for my family. I have two sisters; their names are Aryana and Xyana. My mother is dead, and my father is the Captain, or head sea angel. What is your past and family?"

Kai listened to every word she had said intently. Her voice was soft and melodic, strange and soothing to the ear. When she asked about his past, though, he hesitated to tell her. Nevertheless, slowly he unveiled what he remembered of his childhood to her. He didn't know why, but he trusted her for some reason…

When he had finished, he backed away from her just enough to look her in the eyes. They were once again sun-gold and red. She smiled, and hummed a light tune. The rain slowly dissipated, and the fiery red hibiscus bushes about them opened their blooms, reminding the two of their young, and blossoming, love.

_/End Flashback/_

_Cyole ne myora zyanya._

_Sallisna venya mystia, vy lilinaxia._

_Deanus serona venya mystia du zyanya,_

_Ne Komoko Mytra du nya dyna lyraxia._

_Thyamyn suna mynire ven syn sokaiu ehryne…_

Softly and sweetly as the flute plays, Kaminari sang the Midnight Rain Lullaby. Kai swayed his head lightly to the tune, for by now he knew the melody well. She had even taught him the translation into his own language.

_Let the rain fall._

_Summon your tears, oh clouds._

_The Most High One bids your tears to fall,_

_The Wind Mytra to have a day of play._

_These are bidden you by the siren's call!_

The song ended, and again she was drawn against him as the rain pelted down on their figures. Her hair had, again, melted into the raven-black and moon-gold hues that were typical for this moment. Kai tightened his hold on her waist suddenly, and his other hand went to his pocket.

_Something must be wrong!_ Kaminari thought, _that's the pocket where he keeps his hunting knife!_

Kai stood poised to kill, but was mostly protecting her. After a few moments he ventured to let his guard down slightly, and within that moment he ordered Kaminari to go inside.

"Why? Is something wrong? What is it?" she whispered urgently, but was quickly silenced from further questioning when he gently laid a finger over her lips.

The moment was unguarded. A swift figure emerged from the bushes and was upon them before the couple had time to react. Kai barley managed to move before a knife stabbed into the back of his arm. Kaminari screamed, not only in fear, but also in rage. Aiming for the intruder's head, she launched a high kick, hitting him square in the right temple before being held back by another prowler. Flipping him over her head, she ran over to Kai to help him up. When she got there, she noticed that Rei had heard her scream and come out to help them. Turning to the one of the two perpetrators that was still awake, since she had knocked out the first one, she grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing two nerves that caused enough pain for the stranger to not fight back.

"You hurt Kai," she said in a deadly voice, "and I am not that quick to forgive people who hurt my comrades!"

* * *

**AN: Whee! (_happy dance_) I heart this chapter. (_giggles insanely_) Please show love for the story and leave a nice review!**


	6. New Members and Old Friends

**Chapter 6- New Members and Old Friends**

"COMRADE?!" screamed the intruder. A moment went by that they were in shock, for the person's voice had indicated that it was a _girl_ underneath the hood of the cloak. Not loosening her hold on the lass, Kaminari turned, grabbed the unconscious accomplice and started walking towards the dojo behind Kai and Rei.

Throwing them on the floor once inside, Kaminari switched on the lights and asked Rei to go get some medicine and bandages for Kai. Turning once again to the girl, who was now holding the head of her companion in her lap, she spoke.

"Kai is my dearest and closest comrade. He and I have no secrets, and have been through most everything imaginable. Why did you try to kill him? What has he ever done to you?" she asked, her voice indicating that she believed in his innocence. While saying this, she had taken a seat next to her injured fiancé.

"Yeah, Kai would never hurt anyone that didn't give him reason, which would mean that you would have had to have done something to him. In the end, this action wouldn't be justified!" said Rei as he came back into the room, his arms half loaded with medicinal supplies and bandages. Kaminari took charge as to seeing to Kai's wounds as Rei went to wake the others.

"Brace yourself, Kai, 'cause this is gonna hurt," Kaminari whispered to him. On the mental count of three, she jerked the knife from the back of his arm. The result was a resounding scream of pain from the injured teen. The others, including Tyson's grandpa, came into the room soon after, each looking completely freaked out. Doctoring and bandaging the stab wound, which was approximately three inches deep, she helped the pained captain to lay down with his head in her lap.

"But your wrong. He did initiate it. He's the one that kept you from us, Miana," said the intruder, her voice taking on a heavy accent to where she, too, sounded like the lyre. Pulling back her hood, she revealed her lightly tanned features that had a well-bred appearance of aristocratic beauty, her eyes colored deep azure. Her hair was shoulder blade length, and black as the night with deep violet and blue hues shining in the light.

Kaminari's jaw dropped. Her eyes grew wide, and Kai's flew open at the accent. She looked at the troublesome teen and scanned her features in shock.

"Xyana? Ji va tue? Ji va mysa tue?!" she screamed. Kai sat up instantaneously, and was extremely glad that he had! Kaminari scrambled up and over to the girl and began jabbering quickly in the language of her people.

"Nenin! Nenin, tai ji sai!" the raven-haired girl laughed out. Kai looked at her in sudden realization. He scooted over to Kaminari and whispered a gentle command in her ear, which she then turned and communicated to the stranger in their, seemingly bizarre, language. "Oh! Please forgive me! My manners are a tad rusty for outsiders," said the onyx- haired teen, "My name is Ame Xyana Takarina. I am Miana's eldest sister," she giggled. At that moment, the person in Xyana's lap moaned and sat up between the reunited siblings.

"Xyana? Why is the room spinning?" she asked in a winded kind of voice. "Oh, my head! I listened to you when you said to really keep my guard up, but I thought that the _guy_ was the one I was supposed to be worrying about!" she said as she shed her hood. She revealed porcelain-like skin with the same aristocratic features as the elder of the sisters, and her hair was a soft sea green with ends that met her shoulders. Her eyes were a coral pink that beautifully accented her other features.

"Aryana!" Kaminari shrieked, immediately pouncing upon the second girl. "Oh, Aryana! Komiro min!"

"Nenin, komiro fa viya, Miana!" she replied gently. "I, too, must introduce myself," she said, "My name is Kriystel Aryana Takarina. I am the second eldest of us."

The group was in shocked silence as their newest member shrieked out strange words of utter joy to her sisters. Sure, they hadn't seen each other in three years, so this was to be expected, right? Tears running down their faces, them jabbering in an unknown language, Kai adding in a comment here and there…

"Wait a minute!" shouted Aryana, "Did he just ask me if I beyblade?!" She pointed nervously in Kai's direction. No one outside of the Sokaiuans knew the Language! He was not a Sokaiuan, so how did he know what to say?

"Yep! That's what he asked you! And no worries, I was the one who taught Kai our language. He wanted to know, and I didn't see any reason why not, after all, he already knew I was a…" she trailed off, just before she blurted it out. The others had caught on though, and didn't want to just leave the sentence hanging. It only took one glare from Kai, though, to keep them from begging to be told what she was. But that didn't stop one question that Rei just _had_ to ask.

"You said that Kai took Kikile away from you, right? Well, why would he want her? As far as my teammates and I have ever known him, Kai's never really been the kind of guy who'd want the company of a girl, or anyone for that fact. Why would he take her away from you?" he queried gently. The others in the group voiced their agreement with the nekojin and watched the girls for the answers they would give. Kaminari glanced at Kai and her sisters. Kai understood the look and, surprisingly, told his teammates the truth.

"My grandfather kidnapped Kikile so he could force her to marry me in the future. More likely than not, it's part of another 'take over the world' scheme," he said calmly, not even daring to look at his friends for fear of the dreaded blush rising in his cheeks being seen. Kaminari also looked away from her new friends in embarrassment. Sensing that this was a good time to alleviate the situation, Max spoke up.

"Hey, going back to Kai's earlier question, _can_ the two of you blade?" he queried, a slightly cocky air about him. "Cause if you can, our problem for the Championships is solved! We only needed two girls, but if you both can blade, why not have three?"

The trio glanced at each other, and Kaminari murmured something in their language to them before Ame responded.

"Yes, the both of us beyblade. I suppose that the both of us are fairly good; Miana has had more practice, though," she said, her coppery features showing the doubt of her skills. Kaminari threw out the comment that, though she had practiced more, Xyana had gotten a head start.

"For Deanus's sake, girl, you're three years older than me, and were beyblading for five before I even started!" she said exclaimed in exasperation. The boys looked at her and smiled at the way she encouraged the older sibling.

"One thing's for sure, if you're even half as good as Kikile, you'll be more than a match for even your toughest opponents!" Rei said to them. They blinked in surprise, and simultaneously turned to glare at their youngest. She sweatdropped.

"I honestly didn't show him my full strength, ok?! He held back, so I didn't have to!" she said defensively.

"Miana mysa gir benoke," Kai told the girls. Kriystel turned and stuck her tongue out at him. His friends looked at him confusedly. "What? I just told her that Kikile really did hold back!"

_Well this is going to be fun._

* * *

**Ji va tue (gee vah too-eh): Is that you?**

**Mysa (mai-sah): really**

**Nennin: yes**

**Tai ji sai: It is me**

**Komiro min: I've missed you**

**Komiro fa viya: I've missed you, also**

**Sokaiuan: Lower Angel**

**

* * *

**

**AN: And TADA! We have another chapter! Not that anyone is really READING this story; I mean, mou! I've got how many reviews? Maybe one a chapter? (_hasn't looked lately because it hurts too bad_) REVIEW!! EVILS!**


	7. Practical Joker

_**Note:**__ The beginning of this chapter that's between Kai and Kikile is this weird idea that I've had since forever. At first I was going to make it the start of a story all it's own, but I did that with one of my other weird little mind-pics and it now has me at a loss for a plot._

**Chapter 7- Practical Joker**

"KAI, YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!"

The teammates startled awake to this wonderful alarm clock as Kai raced in, fell into a somersault and scuttled behind Rei as a wet and indignant Kikile stormed into the room. "Alright, menace, give me my clothes and I won't be forced to hurt you!" she said, keeping a tight hold on the large, fluffy towel she'd wrapped around her body. The boys started laughing raucously, and the girls looked like they were about to murder the peculiar-acting captain.

"Why don't you come and get it?" he asked jokingly.

"Because you really don't want me to, trust me. If I have to come and get it, it won't be pretty," she said, watching as he inched towards the back door. "Oh, no you don't!" she shrieked, leaping on him. Unfortunately, Grandpa opened the door just in time for them to roll into the dining room and was nearly steamrolled. They landed for Kikile's advantage, nonetheless. They ended up with Kikile on top of Kai, and she easily retrieved her bag. As she walked out the door, though, Kai had more than defeat on his mind. Man, had she ever ended up in the wrong place! When they had landed, from Kai's POV, her towel had been parted almost up to her chest when she had raised herself up, just covering everything it needed to, and her curves had only had the towel and his pajama pants separating them. It was a little too intimate for his taste. "KAI! YOU OWE ME TEN LAPS, SUCKER!"

* * *

He'd come back hot and sweaty, and then she'd decided to make it fifteen more, for some strange reason. He decided he must've seriously ticked her off. Not that it was the first time or anything, Kikile just didn't normally have a short fuse.

_Hehe… just frayed nerves,_ he cracked to himself silently. She noticed that his expression indicated he was having one of his private jokes, and she assumed correctly so when she figured it was about her reaction this morning.

"Kai…!" she said, dragging his name out sweetly. He looked up at her from across the table, a nervous expression on his face. She continued; "You're trying really hard to make it twenty more, aren't you?" He went pale. This girl was seriously trying to put him out of commission with so much running! Oh, well. At least it wasn't…

"C'mon, lover-boy. Three hours of hand-to-hand!"

Hand…to… hand.

_Oh, well. Good-bye friends, I may not come out of this one alive, _he thought to himself sarcastically as he followed her to the training room. The two of them got into a ready position and began.

* * *

They had finished their three-hour session, and Kai was trying to _gently_ set himself down on the floor of Tyson's bedroom. Kikile giggled at the sight of the overly stiff captain as he tried to lie down without upsetting any of his sore muscles.

"Let me get the Mineral Ice. Rubbing that stuff into your muscles will work wonders!" she said, walking out the door and reappearing a few moments later, the small tub of light-blue gel in-hand. "Take off your shirt and turn over."

He did as he was told, too tired to object. The betrothed girl unscrewed the lid and dipped her fingers into the clammy substance and she massaged it into his back, arms and neck. She worked out the many knots in his muscles, and he began to relax beneath her therapeutic touch. Unfortunately, the sweet alone time was soon interrupted when Rei walked in on them.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know…"

"Chill, Rei. Just trust me when I say the Kikile's training makes mine look tame," Kai spoke into the pillow that his head was resting in, not even giving the nekojin the grace of lifting his head.

"Oh…" the boy said, blinking. This was something very unexpected, his captain being given a massage by a beautiful girl in the alone-ness of someone's room. Not that he was implying anything at all… gives readers innocent look while crossing fingers Kikile suddenly giggled when he uncapped his water bottle. "What's so funny?"

"Ohhh…"

"AHHH!!!" Rei screamed suddenly, racing for the bathroom.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, a steaming Rei re-entered the room.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY WATER BOTTLE?" he screeched at her, but Kikile was unaffected by his angered and putout mannerism.

"Oh, just a little jalapeno and Tabasco pepper juice," she replied calmly, trying her best not to burst out laughing. "But it wasn't meant for you. I just happened to notice that you had picked up Kai's water bottle by accident."

* * *

**AN: (_cackles_) Rei saved Kai-kun from getting poisoned by his own fiance. XDDD Review!**


	8. Sweet Midnight Lullaby

**Chapter 8- Sweet Midnight Lullaby**

Kikile slept fitfully. Her mind was full of dreams, though for her, they weren't just dreams, they were councils. Her dreams were when she counseled with Deanus, The Most High One.

_/Council Dream/_

_"Kaminari, you are unsafe where you stay," said the magnificent lighted image before her. She was in kneeling to the right of the river that flowed from her master's throne. The sparkling water was inviting, but for those who only saw it in their dreams it was a hazard. The flow would capture you, and take you away, and you would never have the dreams again. He continued. "One seeks his vengeance upon you. You have turned away from temptation to use who you are for another purpose than that for which I created you. For this, you are now endangered; he seeks to vent his rage."_

_"Where am I to go, Yahweh?" she asked, looking up to the figure whose features were always concealed to her because of their great and frightening glory._

_"Take refuge in Ne Fystian Palcaya." (Pal-say-ah)_

_/End Council Dream/_

* * *

Kai buried his head in the pillow as a defense against the morning sun. _It's too early! Just a couple more hours! I don't want any more combat training!_ he thought with a mental groan.

"Kai! Get up! Kikile's gone!" he heard Tyson shout frantically. The groan of inner frustration was handed over to the vocal cords to deal with, giving voice to his unwillingness to rise and greet the day.

"She probably just went for a morning run, Tyson. She does that pretty often," he said monotonically into his pillow.

"Does she ever leave a tearstained note that has 'Good-bye, Kai' in it when she does?" he asked his voice showing that he was still frantic about their teammate disappearing. The captain's eyes shot open, and he quickly bolted from his pallet to snatch the hand-written letter from his teammate's hand.

_Dear Kai,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's not safe for me here. Someone, I don't know who, is looking for me, and he's mad. Bent on vengeance. Evidently, I refused to use my abilities for someone else's advantage and it upset them. I have to say good-bye for now, until Deanus tells me it is safe to return to you. Please forgive me for not telling you in person, and I hope you forgive me for not taking you with me. This had to be done with utmost secrecy. Win the Championships for me, ok? I love you. Good-bye, Kai._

_Yours Forever,_

_Kaminari_

The note was still slightly damp from her tears: she hadn't left too long ago. He quickly folded it and stuffed it into his pocket. He started towards the door, but was stopped by her eldest sister.

"Stop!" Xyana commanded him firmly. "If she left you like this, it means that her life is in danger. Something is wrong, and Deanus forewarned her!" she said, pressing a surprisingly strong hand against his shoulder as she did so. His face fell, and his shoulders drooped. She let her hand drop swiftly, her cold features telling him that she didn't want him near her sister anyway. He couldn't care less what she thought; it hadn't taken him very long before he was head over heels in love with her, both figuratively _and _literally. He walked around her and out the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. He just needed some time to think through this.

_She left. Just like everyone else. But… unlike most times, I don't feel like forgetting; I just seem to want to remember even more! Why? Maybe… because she only left me to protect her life? But still, she could've taken me with her! I must be a place that I could never go that she can get to because of her sirenic heritage. She is a Sokaiuan… maybe she's gone to Ne Hynaia Lata? Perhaps. That would explain why I could not go too._

His thoughts wandered, and his feet led him to the beach. He stood on the sand for hours, staring into the waves. He walked down to the pier and sat, taking the shoes off his feet and rolling up the hems on his cargo pants to dangle his feet in the water. As he stared though the fog, his heart tried to stifle the depressing thoughts running through mind. He felt like she was never coming back. Words came from his mouth without his knowing.

"Ki viya, Miana. Kumonitue."

* * *

Kikile startled out of a deep sleep. A voice in her mind was speaking precious words to her heart.

"Kai… kumonitue."

* * *

**Ki viya- live well**

**Kumonitue- I love you**

**AN: (_happy dances_) And people who have read this before are mad at me because I made Kikile go away. But it's all good. I suppose they've already forgiven me. Depth practice. Anywho, read, love and REVIEW, ppls.**

**Next Time: Shall it Ever Again Echo in my Ears?**


	9. Shall it Ever Again Echo in my Ears?

**Chapter 9– Shall it ever Again Echo in my Ears?**

Kikile stretched her watery wings to the sky as she sang the lullaby from a sea cave the waters had withdrawn from, and watched as the rain came crashing down. A torrential pour, this was summoned by the Mianaji Kymey, or Siren's Kiss. It was a deathly sounding melody, full of hate and vengeance. When she was with Kai, he would always draw her close, and hold her tightly in his arms until it was over.

She rubbed her arms lightly against the chill of the cave, her claws scraping the sirenic mark vaguely. The mark that only appeared when she was in her true form. Kai had seen the form before, but she knew he was scared of it. She had fangs three inches long, and wings like a dragon's made of water. Ironically, a siren's wingspan, from the time he or she is born, always remains _exactly_ four times the length of their body. Her tail- she had always found it funny that humans believed that mermaids were the ones with tails- had jade-toned scales, and her simple dolphin-skin shirt covered the top half of her body.

She sighed lightly. Blowing a kiss into the wind, the torrential rains came even harder, and a hurricane began to form. It left to travel across the globe to the other side of the world, taking the downpour with it. She let herself fall off the rock to one side and sink into the sand, sobbing her heart out into her arms as the tide crept closer in.

* * *

Kai stood on the beach, head bowed, and let the rain pound on his body. He recalled the words of the song that he knew Kikile was singing right now…

_Mytras and mermaids, torrents shall ye now bring!_

_By the Most High One's command, let the clouds shed their tears!_

_The earth desires drink, it is dying;_

_The waters desire drink, they are departing!_

_Bring ye forth the rains!_

_Hurricanes, come ye forth!_

Of course, she would be singing in the Language of the Sokaiuans, which was much more poetic, and the words sounded more deadly on the lips of a siren. Ever since they had met, whenever Kikile had had to sing the Mianaji Kymey he would hold her close: not even a siren likes this song. It terrified her. He had told her once that it gave him chills, too, but that with her there, he felt safe. She had looked up at him with those beautiful black-and-silver eyes and asked him if he really meant it.

_/Flashback/_

"Do you really mean that, Kai?" she'd asked him innocently. He smiled at the younger teen and nodded. She gave him a small smile in return, and returned her head to rest on his chest once again. "I… was wondering; you… seem to make me feel safe, too."

_/End Flashback/_

Of course, the innocence of the moment had quickly ended when she revealed her sirenic form to him for the first time. She had risen into the air in the seclusion of their garden, her dragon-like wings of water stretching to their full span. The most frightening feature was probably the sirenic mark, the one that showed other Sokaiuans what clan she belonged to: the Kinuran clan. Takarina was just the human equivalent.

The mark was on her forearm; the center was an oval-shaped ruby-colored piece of coral embedded into the skin, and it was surrounded by a design of an azure-toned coral only found in _Ne Fystian_ (Fis-tee-an) _Palcaya_, the place where her mother was from. It was located in the Bermuda Triangle; that was all he knew. The skin around the mark was… tainted jade-green, and it trailed off in wispy tendrils over her skin. It looked like someone had cut the skin out and placed the jewels inside, letting the skin heal around them and hold them in place. He vaguely murmured the words of the terrifying song as he lifted his head to watch the hurricane form and begin its travels around the globe.

_Bring ye forth the rains…_

_Hurricanes come ye forth…_

* * *

Xyana and Aryana watched their sister's betrothed from the waves. Even though the waters were infamously restless, in their sirenic forms they could see through the waves and rains with the utmost clarity; water did nothing to effect their vision because of their heritage.

"He seems so sad over her disappearance, doesn't he?" the younger of the two commented, looking up into the focused features of her sister. Xyana nodded in response to the rhetorical question.

"He seems genuinely saddened by her departure. I wonder… if he actually… no, it isn't possible," she said, tossing her thoughts out the proverbial window.

"What? What's not possible?" Aryana begged to know.

"That… he might actually be in love with her. His grandfather, Voltaire, took her from us so that he could betroth her to him and control her powers. He knows that by the Siren's Code she can refuse nothing that her husband asks of her. It seems a far stretch that he wouldn't also be involved in his family's plans," she said, mulling over the situation. This was very complicated; how could he actually have feelings for her? All he wanted was her powers, right? The girl shook her head. This was just getting way too confusing!

* * *

Kikile swam through a reef silently. A few goby fish and blind shrimp ducked back into their homes, and a clownfish took refuge in his anemone abode. The currents shifted for a moment, indicating the presence of one of the larger predators. A single glance up told her to conceal herself; a Great White was on the hunt, and he looked hungry enough to chance his life for victuals. She tightly wrapped her wings around her body, the opaque waves perfectly camouflaging her from the predator's view, acting much like one-way glass; she could see him, but he couldn't see her.

_Capture him._

These words spoke into her mind caressingly. It was her master's Son. Her mind sent waves of uncertainty to Him. His smile, so much like sunlight was it, came to her through the wave of telepathy as He once again told her to capture the beast. She had only hesitated because He had commanded her ancestors that fish without scales were not to be eaten. She lifted away her wings, and moved swiftly, catching the brute's attention. She flashed her tail playfully in the rays of light that penetrated the waters. He didn't even hesitate; he immediately came after her as she lured him to a sandy expanse above the coral fissure. She paused for but a moment, and blew the creature a kiss. Above water, it caused hurricanes in the rain; below water, it created an air pocket. The young shark fell helplessly to the, now completely dry, sand and thrashed about as she walked up to him in her human form. She waited patiently for instruction.

_Sacrifice him in the way of the bullock. He is a peace offering unto my Father._

He whispered the command gently in her ear, and she obeyed; she skinned and cut up the magnificent beast. Though he seemed dangerous when he was hungry, for a siren, if she fed him well, he would've made a perfect pet. Mermaids used sharks as a swifter form of transportation in their large metropolises, and as pets as well. They were practically the equivalent of a human's horse. She made an alter of twelve coral stones, the standard for the sea-dwelling angels, and made the sacrifice. Her heart seemed to fall further and further into her gut as she watched the once living and beautiful being burn in the flames that had descended through the waves from heaven.

_Take the skin, and make of it a tunic. Use your sirenic powers, that you may have it hold the air pocket about you. Take the four largest teeth, and string them from pieces of his flesh, and bind this around your head._

She followed His instructions, and His voice led her to turn toward the south. A gentle light throbbed in the far distance, barely seen over the horizon. He was summoning her there. She turned and sat, taking the time to hone two knifes from the bones of the animal and wrapping some of the excess skin around her clawed hands. This beast was now her traveling companion, even though he lay dead at her feet. She looked once again to the horizon where the gentle luminescence pulsated before striking out to accomplish the new mission set before her.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Tyson asked, hovering next to Xyana as she tended the boy. She frowned as she checked his temperature again. Looking up, she shook her head slightly.

"I don't know. He was out there an awful long time," she said, sighing. She brushed back the boy's bangs gently.

_Oh, Kai. When did you become so foolish? How did my sister capture your heart away from your own family? How?_

* * *

**AN: Hai, dozo. Have fun.**


	10. Lights

**Chapter 10- Lights**

He was floating in the sea. The water didn't bother his eyes; he could keep them open, and look around himself at the sandy expanse in which he had been placed. His body was heavy with fatigue, and he could not move. An inviting light pulsed from the, surprisingly warm, sand beneath him. A translucent image of a shark passed overhead, but he was too tired to question the phantom-like creature. His eyes fell shut once more, and he let the waves surround him and rock him gently to sleep.

_Kikile…_

* * *

Kai's fever had only gotten worse as the minutes went by, and before dinner they had rushed him to the hospital. Influenza at its worst, they'd said. He was strong, and they were fairly sure that he would come through it alright, but the coma that he was in definitely had them worried. The doctors fussed over him, completely confused as to why he would be sent into a coma by this. Most patients would have been wide awake to the end, but he was seemingly lost in the confines of his own mind.

His teammates worried and fretted. They didn't know what to do. Tyson, Rei and Max all flat-out _refused_ to leave his bedside. It was completely out of the question. One thing that occupied their thoughts outside of their captain, though, was the peculiar way that Xyana was acting. She always stood at the foot of his bed, watching his chest. She was like a zombie or something; you had to call her name a dozen or so times before she would even respond.

_Kai… my sister has completely mastered your heart. Anger is your strongest emotion; before it was strongest at the thought of being beaten in battle, now it is strongest when you think of my baby sister with injury. Deanus has a plan for you, but I cannot quite understand what. I just can't help but watch your light…_

* * *

Kikile rested on the ocean floor, the air pocket keeping away the natives of the waters. It was so dark at night beneath the waves that the moving currents could easily get you turned around and play with your mind. Her nightlight, though, still pulsated ever so gently just out of reach over the horizon. Her human eyes could not see in the dark as could her sirenic ones, and therefore she could not continue on to her destination through the night. She murmured a soft lullaby to herself that she had once heard a human mother sing:

_Bye, oh baby,_

_Bay, oh baby,_

_Bye, oh baby,_

_Baby bye…_

* * *

His eyes shot open.

That lullaby… he remembered it! Kikile had sung it for him once! He sat up, and glanced around fervently, trying to find her before fatigue overcame his body once again. The sound… it seemed to come from that ghostly shark that remained swimming overhead…

He was overwrought. His limp, exhausted body fell back to the lightly pulsating sand, and his every thought left him, letting him float into a dream…

_/Dream/_

"Kai."

A strong yet gentle voice sounded overhead, and he forced himself to open his heavy eyes. This place… it was so full of light… warm, inviting, beautiful. He felt like this was the truth of his spirit, like this was the truth that resided within. He belonged here, somehow. Words sprang from his mouth, his mind unwitting.

"Father?" he asked groggily. He knew that voice, and it was his father, but his father had long since left the world of the living! His eyes opened wider, and he looked about himself. The place was beautiful; everything was perfect. His father sat at his side upon the gentle grassy slope, and a brook ran by at his feet, a small waterfall no more than a hundred yards away. The sun… wait, if it was the sun, why did it look like the moon? As a matter of fact, it _was_ the moon, even though the sky was bright with daylight!

"Yes, it's me, son," he said, a fatherly smile coming into play. Kai couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father's smile… "Look around you. What do you feel?" he asked. Kai sat up and cast around an admiring glance before looking back at his father's countenance.

"Belonging," he answered, sure of the feeling in his gut. This place was somehow apart of him…

"It is so."

With this, everything vanished.

_/End Dream/_

In the hospital room, Kai stirred slightly. Xyana alerted no one, for she watched the dream, and she understood at once, and for once, she felt honor for the man that lay before her. _Peace, Kai._


	11. Calling Card

_**Disclaimer:** I own the story line and my characters._

**Chapter 11- Calling Card**

The sunlight filtered through the waves, each and every piece of coral giving off the pulsating light. She had now been traveling for seven days, and each and every thing around her was giving off the pulsating glow that her master's Son had sent her looking for.

_It is ahead. A gift. You shall see._

The words whispered caressingly into her mind, and she smiled. Her first smile since she had left Kai, as a matter of fact. She started to run, jumping over various pieces of coral and sea junk as she went. Her adrenaline was running high, and her pulse was quick as she burst through the final reef. An object lay on the sand, still a fair distance off, and she ran to it. His voice murmured that this was her gift. Her footsteps stopped suddenly, for now she could see what the object was. It wasn't some_thing_, it was some_one_. Kai.

But he was changed. Upon the center of his bared chest her bore a sirenic mark, usually only visible when a siren was in his or her sirenic form, but he was human! It looked… so much like hers… yet it was not. It signified that he was from a different clan, the Ryuan clan, from Ne Fystian Palcaya, The Guarded Place. His eyes opened, and the moment they landed on her, connected with her own, she went to his side. But she could not touch him, for he was present in spirit only. She whispered his name, but instead of the name that he thought his own, she murmured to him his heritage:

"Kai, Prince of Sirens, lost Firstborn of Kohaku Ryuan. Kumonitue." With this, the vision disappeared.

* * *

Kai's eyes flickered and parted, the violet orbs connecting immediately with Xyana's cobalt ones. She looked at him, slightly curious as to what had wakened him. He sat up and glanced around, noticing the still forms of his teammates, Aryana included. His glance returned to Xyana.

"Xyana Kinuran, please tell me this; what is the sirenic equivalent of Hiwatari?" he asked her in their language, the language of the Sokaiuans. Rei awakened with the quiet words, but listened silently. Xyana sighed and responded also in the strange and beautiful language.

"Ryuan. I had not understood until I watched your dream. You are the Prince of The Guarded Deep. The Firstborn of Kohaku Ryuan," she murmured to him. Her sharp ears noted the change in breathing in one who occupied the room, and a single glance told her whom it was that had awakened. Rei knew he had been discovered, and opened his molten gold eyes to cast them over the two questioningly. "You did not understand but wish to, do you not?" she asked him. He sat up and nodded. She explained to him the things which she understood, but finished with, "I do not know all that has befallen you, Kai, only Deanus knows those things, but I do know this: the moment I knew your heritage, I felt more honor for you than ever before, and for once I felt my sister safe in your hands."

"I have been… sleeping. In the ocean. The sand was warm, and a light was pulsing from everything around me. A ghost-like shark swam around about fifty feet above me, and I could sense that I was there for a long time. Just before I woke up, Kikile came. She whispered 'Kai, Prince of Sirens, lost Firstborn of Kohaku Ryuan', and then I was back here," he told them, just… ahem… accidentally on purpose forgetting to tell them about Kikile telling him 'I love you'. Aryana heaved a deep sigh in her sleep, scaring the others slightly at the sound in the quiet. The breathing of the siren-child evened out once again, though, and was in an even deeper sleep than before. He turned back to Xyana and Rei. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole week. We were beginning to think that we would have to enter the tournament without you!" Rei told him quietly, careful not to raise his voice. He watched as Kai sat up gingerly, and tugged at the neck of the hospital gown, pulling it down off his shoulders to reveal the strange mark that Kikile had seen. There was an emerald-opal coral piece in the shape of a four-pointed star, and the skin around it was embedded with the finest, purest gold worked into an intricate Celtic knot. The skin about the mark was pale, white like the surface of the moon on a clear and beautiful night, and like Kikile's, the strange hue trailed off in wispy tendrils over the surface of his skin. Rei was stunned. "What _is_ that thing?" he murmured in slightly horrified curiosity.

"My… sirenic mark," his captain told him, slightly off-balance himself. He had known that the mark was the symbol of the clan you were born of; special coral and other minerals only found in their region or of particular value from the region were implanted in your skin at birth, and by Deanus's design, the mark was to grow with you. Kikile had told him his heritage by merely seeing the mark; this was how he had known it was there and existed in reality. "My name is Kai Ryuan; I am the Firstborn of Kohaku Ryuan, and the Prince of Sirens."

They were silent. Daylight began to break outside of the window, and Aryana stirred. She turned over, her head coming to rest lightly on Max's shoulder. The new weight roused him, and his eyes flickered open; Kai quickly pulled the gown up over his shoulders again, concealing the mark from his teammate's view. The first place the boy's gaze went, though, was to see what weight had come to rest on his shoulder. The very sight of Aryana made him blush with his thoughts: _She's adorable when she's asleep…_ It took him only two seconds, though, to realize that Kai was alive, _awake_, and well again, with Xyana and Rei talking to him. His face lit up at the sight of the captain having finally healed. The boy quickly gestured for him to remain quiet, and the blonde eagerly complied with his orders, just glad that he was awake to give them again.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" he whispered to him softly, trying his best to not wake Aryana. The wolf-teen nodded his head and gave on of his rare smiles. He quickly pulled all the tubes and wires from his body, gently removing the IV and other needles from his arms. Of course the machines started going crazy because they weren't reading him anymore, but Rei quickly handed him a black muscle shirt and some blue jeans that he hurriedly got into in the bathroom while everyone else was waking up.

The moment he was out, everyone looked relived to see him, as they all had woken up to the sounds of the blipping machines, and he quickly gestured for them to leave. They exited the hospital as quickly as possible, avoiding all nurses and doctors. But the escape was just the calm before the storm, he knew; they were going to be questioning him like crazy. And his prediction was bang-on, too. Ten minutes straight of them throwing questions at him and not even giving him enough time to answer just one.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?! HE CAN'T ANSWER IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM AN OPENING!" Rei finally managed to screech above the din. The result? Dead silence. Good ol' Rei; you go dude! Kai did manage to answer their questions in half the time thanks to his outburst, though.

* * *

Kikile rested on the place that her love's spirit had lain, drained of energy and the will to go on. She felt… abandoned. There was no other word for it. She felt as though he had abandoned her. Her still-human body was exhausted to no end, lying limp on the darkened sand that had lost the pulsating ethereal light when Kai had disappeared.

_I miss him so much… but it is yet impossible for me to return._

* * *

Kai and the others returned to Tyson's dojo. The place was quiet; too quiet. They searched the premises for any sign of Grandpa Kinomiya or a note to tell them where he had gone, but there seemed to be nothing that could tell them why he had disappeared. That is, until Kai found something. Black Dranzer's beybit.

"Tyson!" he called over his shoulder. He, and the rest of the gang, were there in two seconds flat. He turned to look at his teammate, his rage smoldering beneath the surface. He now knew why Kikile had had to leave. "You can stop looking. They left a calling card."

* * *

Tyson had sat down in a corner of the dojo, head in his hands and tears pouring down his cheeks, and stayed that way for half an hour. Who else but Voltaire would have the beybit of that darkened beast? His heart was as black as the creature that he had used to control his grandson. Hilary watched him, but couldn't stand it. She went to his side and put her arms around him, trying to give him at least a small amount of comfort. She didn't know who Voltaire was, but if he had kidnapped Grandpa, she knew he was evil. He finally lifted his head and looked at her, placing a thankful hand over hers.

"Thanks, Hil," he murmured as she wiped away a stray tear from his cheek. A sorrowful smile flickered over her features.

"Hey, you were there for me when I needed you. I need to return the favor," she replied just as quietly, the picture of Tyson blacking out after his first battle against the Psychic's robot on the abandoned ship coming to the fore of her mind. He returned the smile.

"Nah, you would be here anyway, even if you didn't owe me anything," he murmured again confidently, his eyes glinting in playful sadness. A light blush emerged on her face for a moment, but subsided. He stood, pulling her up with him, and they walked silently hand-in-hand to the garden where the others were waiting.

* * *

**_NOTE: THIS STORY IS VERY OLD. IT HAS BEEN COMPLETE SINCE ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO. IF YOU'RE GOING TO CRITICIZE STYLE, I POLITELY REQUEST THAT YOU LOOK AT MY MORE CURRENT WORKS, TO BE FOUND IN THE NARUTO FANDOM, AND UNDER THE NINETAILED ANGEL PROJECTS ACCOUNT ALSO ON THIS SITE._**

**AN: Bach. No, I mean BACK. Sort of. (Sorry, classical music has permeated my brain, courtesy of Nodame Cantabile and La Corda D'Oro. Love anime.) Well, here's that chapter you were waiting on! Yayses! The Document manager still hates me, but I'll do my best to udpate anyway! Anywho, enjoy, and review. And then you are commanded to _FANGIRL OVER THE NEW SEASON OF BEYBLADE COMING OUT THIS SUMMER. HECK YEAH! SHANNARO!_ Oops, sorry. The Naruto fangirl in me got active. XP Ja!**

_PS: Rejoice! Monday, June 9th, is Uchiha Itachi's birthday, Naruto-lovers, and I will be updating my fic "Soul-Mirror" in his honor, as well as posting a new fic called "Slipknot." For those of you who intend to read Slipknot but are not up-to-date with the manga as it is coming out in Japan, I warn you ahead of time about spoilers!_


	12. Something Unleashed

_**Disclaimer:** I own the story line and my characters_

**Chapter 12- Something Unleashed**

Kai was practically in a blind rage. In two hours, it had not subsided. The beybit… he knew it meant more than just telling them who had committed the crime; it also told them where to go. Balkov Abby. The others did not understand how Kai knew this, but it was because of having once been one of their blind soldiers. After Black Dranzer had been created and tested, the symbol of the dark pheonix had become the crest of all those who attended the place, and it had been made permanent by a tattoo on their lower backs. Not even Kikile had known this about him, but he, too, carried the mark of the Black Pheonix. He willed himself to calm his rage long enough to speak to his teammates.

"We leave tonight. Voltaire will already be at the Abby waiting for us. Get your things together, but don't take any more than you have to," he told them, barely restraining himself from putting his fist through the wall. The others quickly scrambled to follow his command. Xyana was the first one ready, and she beckoned to him, asking quietly that he come with her. She led him outside to the small garden.

"This was the danger that threatened her, I am sure," she told him quietly. She was normally slow to wrath, but there was no sign of it here. Her intent was clear: death. "I do not know how I will react when I see him."

"Don't worry. He may be my mother's father, but it was through my father's father that I am a siren. Rage is not new to me, or to you, but we must vent at least a small portion of our anger on something besides him. Trust me, I'm all for taking a gun to him, but to do so would be wrong," he replied, resting a hand on her shoulder as she stared at the sky. A sudden whimsical thought crossed her mind.

"Tell me, Kai; do you still bare the mark?" she asked, turning to him. The thought had not seemed to cross his mind. "Check! See if the mark remains!"

And check he did. There was not a trace of the sirenic mark anywhere on him. His skin tone had returned to normal and everything. He shook his head, slightly bewildered at how the mark had disappeared. For the first time that afternoon, a small smile lit her features.

"Good. At least now if you end up losing your shirt, we won't have to worry about you showing your heritage at the same time," she stated.

"I don't know that it won't be revealed anyway."

* * *

They trekked across the snow slowly, their coats buttoned up tightly against the cold arctic winds that blew across the tundra. The Abby wasn't too far off in the distance; it could now be seen over the horizon. It was a bleak place, dark in the shadows of the night. An occasional room stood erect among the rest of the ruins, threatening to crumble but not giving in just yet. A wolf howled at the full moon in the distance. The girls couldn't help but think how magical it would be if they weren't on such a serious mission. At last they stopped. Kai stood at the head of their group and called into the shadows and ruins.

"Voltaire, I know you're here! I could never forget all the Abbey taught me about the crest!" he called, his fists tightening. This was dangerous; there was no telling what he wanted. His head turned sharply to his right as the sound of clapping met his ears.

"Very good, grandson. My lessons were not wasted, I see. Ah, Xyana, Aryana, what a pleasant surprise! I have not seen you since you were but of your early teens! You have grown so majestic and beautiful; you truly are amazing specimens of your kind," he said, sweet venom dripping from each of his words. Aryana could not restrain herself, and spat at him in hatred. A malicious laugh rang through the frozen night, and it was from the old man's lips that it came.

"You mean you haven't seen us since you came in person to tell us that my sister was your captive and that she was betrothed to your grandson, and that if we tried to take her she would be killed!" Xyana screamed at him in rage. The man, again, let loose a chilling laugh.

"Come, come, now, girls! Is that any way to treat the man who holds the life of your dear one in his hands?" he asked, snapping his fingers, at which signal two cloaked figures came forth out of the fallen walls of the Abby with Grandpa Kinomiya, the elderly man tightly bound in a manner similar to the way Kikile had been bound when she was brought before Kai, and he, too, was tightly gagged. "After all, you really don't want to make me angry, do you?"

Tyson's blood ran cold in his veins as Voltaire said the last sentence, but his attention was mostly on Kai, Xyana and Aryana. Their bodies seemed to be making subtle changes that Voltaire was failing to notice. The three of them seemed to have clawed hands, and fangs, and the seemed to be glowing slightly for some reason. A moment later, his mind went blank, and all he could do was stare in horrified fascination.

Kai let a feral shriek rip from his throat, and it was in turn echoed by Xyana and Aryana. He felt his shirt rip, and his pants, as he felt became aware of the mark making itself painfully known on his chest. He and the two girls rose into the air, their scaled tails reflecting the moon and starlight in flashes as they moved, and the light making beautiful patterns on the snow as it shone through their wings. With a swift movement of his tail, Kai attacked, his grandfather barely managing to dodge to the side as the snow where he had once stood went flying. Xyana and Aryana were next, each of them attacking in intervals. The other beybladers were too stunned as they watched the three magnificent creatures chase the man, but one pulled back after a moment and returned, picking up and tossing the cronies carelessly to the side and gently carrying Grandpa to the group of stunned friends. It was Xyana.

Moments later, a thundering crack was heard, and the group gasped looking to their right only in time to see Voltaire take his last breath before sinking beneath the surface of a frozen pond into which he had fallen.

It was over.

* * *

**AN: I really can't believe how SHORT my chapters used to be... this is just wierd... But okay. It's BAAAACK! XP I'm finally posting all my stories up again, like I was before FF started having so many technical difficulties. So here's the next chapter.**


	13. Frozen

**Chapter 13- Frozen**

Kai opened his eyes slightly, lifting his arm to shield them against the morning sun. His mind was foggy, unfocused, and he moaned as he shifted against the wall on which he was leaning. He felt cold, like ice was firmly pressed against his back. He glanced down and did a double take when he noticed his sirenic mark, the gold shimmering brightly in the rays of the morning light, giving no indication as to what had happened the night before.

_Kai._

A voice called to him, but he could feel that it was into his mind that it spoke. He did not understand why, but it was his father's voice. _Father? Father!_

_Yes, Kai._

_Father, how is it that you are able to speak with me? I thought you were-_ He was cut off by the voice laughing lightly to him. He could feel it smile.

_My son, how was it that I __supposedly__ died?_

Sudden realization dawned on the siren-child. He had always been told that his father had drowned! But… truly, how is a siren to drown? Kai laughed at this revelation. His father was alive!

Xyana awakened at the sudden joyful sound and looked up at him. He eyes were sparkling brightly as he stared out into space, an ecstatic smile lighting up his features. She let her gaze wander from him to roam over the makeshift camp. They had found wood in a pile and made a campfire last night after many of their comrades had fainted in shock concerning their new appearance. Unfortunately, the three had fallen asleep before hiding their siren blood, and their wings had frozen solid in the night. They would still be able to fly, but they would be unable to hide their blood until their wings thawed out. She noticed that Kai's scales were a shocking bright gold. Such a color was unusual, the typical being violet, jade, or sapphire hues. She noted her friends' positions.

Kai was leaning against a wall to her left and just beside her Tyson lay with his arms wound tightly around Hilary to protect her from the cold. Rei lay shivering next to her. Her wing had been covering him, giving an igloo-like effect. Her mind entertain the whimsical thought of how cute he was with his hair all messed up, but the moment she was able to acknowledge thinking it she tried to get rid of it. She also took notice that her sister had drawn Maxie into her lap and surrounded both of them with her wings and again her whimsical thoughts took hold, telling her how cute they were together.

"Xyana, isn't it a beautiful day?" she heard Kai murmur at her side, though she wasn't really sure she'd heard right. After all, when was the last time Kai was in a good mood as to complement on the weather?!

_Well, the last time he was in this good a mood was that morning after we came to the team… when he stole Miana's clothes and ran off with them, _she thought dejectedly. Kai noticed her look, and his smile became somewhat saddened as well.

"Days can be bright or they can be dark. I have missed my father so much that my days have all been dark. My heart was as frozen as our wings have become in this cold tundra, Xyana, and it seemed to become colder when I lost Miana. But now, I have regained my father, for he is not dead, as I thought, but in Ne Fystian Palcaya, awaiting myself and my coming. It is not time yet; he promises a sign at the right time, but it is not now. He will call us all, you, Aryana and I, when the time is right," he said, his gaze on her softening to where it was like amethyst velvet caressing her. She smiled, and for some reason, his words made everything seem ok.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the next one is the LAST CHAPTER. And unfortunately, this story was supposed to have a sequel, but I haven't gotten it written yet. But I'll try. I'll do something, and attempt to regain my love for Beyblade, if for nothing but just long enough to write the sequel to this story! Sorry for the long times in between updates, btw. Eheh. XP But I'll be more consistent now, I promise.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M STARVING FOR REVIEWS!**


	14. Heading Home

**Chapter 14- Going Home**

They awoke slowly to the callings of their comrades, their minds not wanting to give themselves up to the gentle persuasions of day. Tyson moaned, shifting against the hard ground, but he was unable to move in the direction he was trying to go due to a bulk that lay before him. His eyes opened groggily, and he found himself staring into the, now awakening, face of his love. He blushed madly, and pulled away from her, getting himself into an upright position. He heard a giggle, and noticed, again, his friends and what had become of them.

Xyana had a mermaid-like tail with scales that shimmered dark blue in the sun, with fangs three inches long, and claws that looked like they could cut anything with ease. Kai was similar, as was who he assumed to be Aryana in the corner opposite himself, except that she had jade-toned scales, and Kai's were a bright gold like the mark that was bared upon his chest. His glance, when it landed on Xyana's mark, though, was scared, worried… maybe even a little anxious. It was a horrific thing, the skin tainted green and trailing off in jade tendrils, the sapphire and blood-red tones of the jewels themselves sparkling darkly in the morning sun… it was just plain _freaky_. He noticed the look on Hilary's face, and it told him that she was thinking the same things.

"Hey, Tyson, chill, ok? It's not like we're completely out-of-control feral or anything," Kai joked, receiving a strange look from the boy. Since when did Kai _joke_? When it was actually supposed to be _funny_ instead of just being sarcasm? "Don't worry, I haven't completely lost my mind; just a few dozen of my worries."

"EEEIIIYYI!!!"

The sudden exclamation made everyone jump as they realized that dear Maxie had finally woken up, and the poor thing had gotten the shock of his life; after all, waking up in a girl's lap was freakish enough, but this girl just happened to be a fully transformed siren. Such a thing would scare _anybody_ witless! Aryana rubbed her temples.

"Oh, sure, _that's _the thanks I get for keeping you from freezing to death last night!" she grumbled. It need not be told that the emerald-scaled siren-child was _not_ a morning person. Xyana and Kai let loose a couple of raucous laughs at her reaction.

"Ummm… guys? Where's Grandpa?" Tyson asked suddenly, his worried glance roaming over the camp. They too began searching for the man. Kai pulled himself away from the stone wall and lifted his wings, and with a single swift movement he was airborne, Aryana and Xyana behind him. It was only a few minutes later that the youngest of the three found the old man's footprints pressed deep into the snow.

"It looks like he's heading for the city!" she called back to her compadres. "He's trying to get us a way home!"

"Well, there's only one problem with that," Kai said, his eyes dancing merrily, much to their surprise. "We can't hide our blood at the moment, and water doesn't thaw very fast when the temperatures are below freezing!"

The entire group had to laugh. He was being funny and the voice of reason all at the same time, and that had never happened before! Kai was so different now… he was more at ease with them than ever before. It was a wonderful sight.

"So what do you propose we do?" Tyson asked of him, cocking a playful brow. The siren prince shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe you should walk to town, find Grandpa and catch the next flight headed for Tokyo. We could keep up, couldn't we Xyana?" he queried, turning to the girl. She nodded.

"Sure. We can fly up to the speed of light. It'll be a walk in the park to just follow a jetliner across the continent." She suddenly noticed that the entire group, including Kai, was gaping at her.

"The… speed of LIGHT?" Rei shrieked. Her sensitive ears rung with the sound of shock in his voice, and she tried to sooth them. Her annoyed glance did nothing to falter his own of wonderment.

"Yes, the speed of light. And please don't screech like that; I can hear you just fine when your voice is at the norm," she replied irritably. His wonderment left him, and he smiled sheepishly. Kai's own ears caught something, though.

"Xyana! Aryana! Let's jet!" he called to them. It took only a moment for his words to register and they took the shortest route to cover: straight up about seven hundred feet. Though with their heightened senses, they could still hear and observe what was happening below.

"Hey there, my peeps!" Grandpa Kinomiya called cheerfully as he leapt from the door of the airport bus. "Let's get move on before we miss our flight! Whaddaya say?"

He cast a glance around for the other three that he thought would be with his grandson, but when he didn't see them he turned back into the bus, which they had boarded during his scan of the area. Xyana motioned to Kai and her sister, and they perched themselves on the top of the bus, wrapping their crystallized wings about themselves to become undetectable to anything or anyone.

Xyana had been right. Following the intercontinental jet was a walk in the park. Or, in their case, a flight in the park. Aryana whooped loudly as she did loop-d-loops around the plane's body, careful to stay away from the view of the cockpit. Her sister sighed and rolled her eyes as the girl darted in and out of the clouds, soaring up and then taking a plunge for a couple hundred feet before catching herself and gliding for a short distance, then jetting up and doing it all over again. Kai was getting tired just watching her.

"C'mon, Aryana, stop wasting your energy!" her elder sister called to her. Kai looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing telling her to stop wasting _her _energy for? Why don't you tell her to stop wasting mine!" he laughed, and she joined him, understanding his implication as the third of their group started flying alongside them, a pout firmly in place.

"You're no fun!" she complained, which only succeeded in making the two laugh harder. Kai wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry. It's not my fault!" he replied, relaxing and allowing himself to be surrounded by the wind's currents. His wings had thawed somewhat, but not enough for him to hide his sirenic features. The same could be said for Aryana and Xyana. The winds wrapped around him gently, and the clouds flowed past his shoulders. He was going home.

_Kikile… kumonitue. Ku ni moni tue eterita. Kau… ite kiys sai. _

Home… it would never be home as long as she was gone. But… somehow… he knew she would return.

_~Owari~_

_

* * *

_

**(Trs: Kikile... I love you. I will love you forever. Please... wait for me.)**

**AN: OKAY! At any rate, this is the end of _The Siren_! Thanks so much to those of you who offered your support (again) for this story (repost)! ^~; As nutsy as it is, this story was originally intentioned to have a sequel, which is probably not ever going to get done, though we won't guarantee anything. If I find subs of Beyblade or scans of the manga... you may get lucky. If you can get me fangirling again, a sequel will be quite probable. At any rate, thanks for your support! My current fandoms are mostly shojo series like Harukanaru Toki no Nakade and Inuyasha, but I also write for Naruto, so please, read my other (better/more recent) stuff too!**

**Don't forget to check my LiveJournal for updates! Thanks!**


End file.
